


Fate on Doorsteps

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes home to a man dying on his door step. What exactly was the protocol for that? Ryan had no idea but he should probably do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate on Doorsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be 3-5 pages. That clearly did not happen. I'm so bad at short stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Well this was unexpected. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. What was the protocol for a person bleeding out in front of your door? Panic? Call 911? See if they were dead? He was honestly stumped which was bad considering there was a person literally bleeding out on his door step.

            Ryan started to move, determined to check for the person’s pulse, then stopped. Wasn’t he supposed to get their permission first? Or was he supposed to call 911 first? He started to reach for his phone but stopped again. He could help this person right now instead of being on hold with the police.

            Damn his awkwardness. He needed to do something! Pushing all of his worries aside, he pulled his button down shirt off, glad that he was wearing a white under shirt, and pressed the balled up fabric into the man’s shoulder.

            Ryan had gone to GameStop to look at games but not buy any because he had all of them. When he returned to his apartment, there was a man collapsed in front of his door in a puddle of blood.

            Now he had the man on his back, pressing his shirt into the man’s bleeding shoulder. He was bleeding from other places, a nasty graze on his leg and different cuts littering his body. Ryan’s main concern was the man’s shoulder. He peeled the man’s blood soaked jacket away from his shoulder. Ryan couldn’t even tell what color the jacket had been because of all of the blood it had soaked up.

            The man’s black shirt was harder to peel away. Ryan had tried, and failed miserably, to pull the man’s shirt over his head but that only ended in a pained groan from the unconscious man. Ryan just settled for ripping the soaked fabric and inspected his shoulder.

            The flesh was pulled apart and blood oozed out of the nearly perfect hole in the man’s shoulder. Ryan frowned worriedly, was this man shot? Were the cuts and the graze on his leg from bullets as well? Why was he in front of his apartment?

            Regardless, he had to call for an ambulance. He couldn’t patch up a gunshot wound. Ryan pressed his shirt back into the man’s shoulder and fumbled for his phone. Ryan stayed on the phone with the operator as an ambulance was sent to his apartment complex. He told the women talking to him what he could gage of the man’s condition. He was breathing, that was a plus.

            When the paramedics arrived, Ryan stepped back and let them do their job. He watched awkwardly as they inspected the man’s wounds. Ryan’s hands were dripping blood and his pants were soaked from kneeling in the red pool around the man. One of the paramedics handed Ryan a towel and asked him if he wanted to go with the hospital with them. For the strange attachment that he had to the dying man, he agreed to go to the hospital with him.

            Ryan sat in the waiting room in the emergency wing of the hospital, trying to ignore the whispers from nurses and other patients. They thought they had murdered someone and he couldn’t really blame them for thinking that. His hands were stained with dried blood and his pants were red and stiff.

            Eventually a nurse called his name and led him into a room. The man was laying on the hospital bed that sat in the middle of the room. An IV drip was in his arm and a heart monitor beeped monotonously from behind the bed. A female doctor was placing a chart on the end of the man’s bed, the cardboard clipboard clicking against the metal.

            “Are you his family?” She asked Ryan when she turned around and saw him entering the room after the nurse had left him in the doorway.

            Ryan shook his head. “No, I’m the one who found him. Will he be okay?” He asked, worried about the man. Regardless if he knew the man of not, they were linked by the blood on Ryan’s clothes.

            The doctor nodded, moving toward the door. “He’ll be fine, an officer will be in with you shortly.” She said before closing the door behind her.

            Ryan frowned as he listened to her heels click away from the door. He wondered over to the chart and glanced at the white paper. He tried to read the paper, but the handwriting was so bad that it looked like a two year old had tried to write in cursive. The only thing that he could make out was that the man’s first name was Ray.

            Ryan released the clipboard, wincing when it clanged against the metal bedframe. He moved around the bed, sitting heavily in the only chair in the room. The metal chair was uncomfortable and stiff but it was better than standing. Ray didn’t stir but Ryan was slightly mesmerized by the slowly movement of the man’s chest. What would have happened if Ryan hadn’t found Ray when he had? What if Ryan had fooled around for too long? Ray would be dead. So Ryan watched Ray’s chest rise and fall with a newfound appreciation for oxygen.

            An officer didn’t enter the room for an hour after the doctor had left. Ryan didn’t move from his seat and he never stopped watching Ray’s chest move. Ryan stood when the officer barged into the room. He spared Ryan only a glance before pulling out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffing Ray’s wrists to the metal rails on the bed.

            “What are you doing?” Ryan asked, wanting to stop the officer but knowing that was a bad idea. “He was shot for god’s sake!”

            “Shot by an officer.” The policeman sniffed, pulling out a notepad and pen from his belt. He snapped the pen and looked at Ryan. “What’s your name? What happened?”

            Ryan frowned, taken aback. “I uh. Well, I came home from running some errands and he was collapsed in front of my door bleeding. I pulled my shirt off and tried to stop the bleeding then called 911.” He recounted, watching the officer scribble his words onto the note pad. “Oh, I’m Ryan Haywood.”

            “He was unconscious?” The officer asked, looking at Ryan again. “Did you see anyone else? Was there anything on him?”

            _Well I don’t fucking know. I was too concerned about the man bleeding to death on my doorstep._ Ryan sneered in his head but tried to keep a neutral face. “He was unconscious, he lost a lot of blood at that point. I didn’t see anyone and I don’t think he had anything on him.”

            The officer finished writing Ryan’s words before flipping his pad shut and clicking the pen again, putting them back onto his belt. “Thank you for your cooperation. You can go home now.”

            “What about him?” Ryan insisted, gesturing towards Ray. “He nearly died!”

            “He’ll be charged and tried.” The officer said with a bored tone. “He’s wanted for other things but this will be his first trial.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray. The man looked rather peaceful and nonthreatening at the moment. He was also unconscious with a bullet wound but that was beside the point. “I-he. This doesn’t seem fair.” He finally managed to say.

            “He’s a wanted criminal.” The officer huffed, gesturing to the door. “Now go home. You’ve been through a lot today.”

            “I’ve been through a lot!” Ryan sneered, holding his ground. “This man has been shot and you’re just going to arrest him! He was shot by an officer! Doesn’t that mean anything?”

            “He was shot fleeing from the cops.” The officer glared at Ryan. “It’s time for you to leave Mr. Haywood.”

            Ryan folded his arms and gave the officer a determined look. “I’m not going anywhere.” He insisted although he should probably just go home. None of this was his concern, he didn’t even know Ray. He was just too soft on people, especially when they were unable to defend themselves.

            “Mr. Haywood.” The officer started but was cut off by an explosion that shook the entire building. Ryan grabbed the railing on Ray’s bed to stead himself, the lights flickering ominously. Before the shaking had stopped, the officer was rushing out of the room and down the hall, cursing.

            Ryan frowned and rushed to Ray’s side to make sure the man was alright. He looked at the cuffs restraining Ray’s arms and tried to tug on them without disturbing Ray’s arm. He glanced around looking for something to cut them off. Why was he doing this? Fuck if he knew. He felt responsible, he could have let Ray die on his doorstep.

            Nurses, doctors, and patients ran past the room screaming and yelling. They were on the first floor and someone said something about a back exit. Ryan had to get Ray out of here, what if this was a terrorist attack or something?

            Ryan tried to move the bed but it was bolted to the floor. He couldn’t pick Ray up because of the handcuffs. He tried to pull the rails apart but they were not giving. There was nothing he could do, then Ryan froze when a short man with curly brown hair stepped into the room and aimed a gun at Ryan.

            “Back the fuck up!” The man snarled, glancing between Ryan and Ray.

            Ryan swallowed hard, moving to get between Ray and the gunman. “No.” He said, terrified. Oh the lengths he would go for the people he found dying in a pool of their own blood.

            The man sneered at him confused, tossing the gun in his hand so that he was holding the barrel. He tried to slam the butt of the gun unto Ryan’s temple, but Ryan caught his arm and tried to pry the gun from his hand. “Oh fuck!” The man growled, fighting with Ryan over the gun.

            “Michael.” A voice behind Ryan made both of Ryan and the man freeze as the building shook with another explosion.

            Ryan glanced back and met eyes with Ray, the man’s brown eyes were blood shot and tired. Michael groaned and hit Ryan in the temple with the gun while Ryan was distracted. Ryan crumbled to the floor as Michael stepped over him and pulled out a key from his pocket. After a bit of fiddling, the handcuff let go and Michael moved to Ray’s other side.

            Ryan groaned and struggled to his feet. He held his head as it throbbed, his fingers getting wet with blood pouring from his temple. “The drip bag.” He slurred, wincing when the heart monitor flat lined as the device was detached from Ray. “You lost a lot of blood.” God he felt nauseous.

            Michael and Ray ignored him as Ray slid the needle out of his arm. Michael attempted to pick Ray up but couldn’t manage it. “God damnit.” He cursed, his problem was trying to juggle his gun and Ray at the same time.

            Ryan frowned and ignored his aching head. This man was Ray’s friend, maybe, and they really needed to get out of this building before it went down with them in it. He picked up Ray effortlessly, one arm hooked under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Ray was amazingly light.

            “What the fuck?!” Michael growled, pointing the gun at Ryan again.

            Ray looked up at Ryan with confusion, too weak to actually struggle. Ryan smiled crookedly, his head pounding. “We need to leave.” He croaked, wobbling slightly towards the door.

            “Hey!” Michael said, following Ryan into the hallway. He groaned and pulled Ryan in the direction that people fleeing from. “Alright fine. This way asshole.”

            Ryan nodded numbly, too out of it to question Michael’s direction choice. He felt Ray’s eyes on him but he was too focused on getting them through the panicking masses and suppressing his need to throw up to look down at the man.

            Ryan followed Michael past the waiting room and out the emergency wing’s main doors. Just outside, a tall man with wild light brown hair was setting another C4 bomb in front of the building, yelling for everyone to clear away. Michael ran past the man, grabbing the man by the arm with a squawk.

            Ryan ran after them, holding Ray tighter when the bomb went off just in time for him to pull them behind an ambulance. The building itself was fine, the bombs were just close enough to shake the building and scare the shit out of the people in it.

            Michael and the squawking man ran over to Ryan and Michael pushed Ryan towards a waiting ambulance. A bearded man was yelling at them to hurry up, giving Ryan a peculiar look as he was forced into the back of the vehicle. The taller man was pushed in after him and Michael slammed the doors shut.

            Ryan could faintly hear Michael shout at someone named Geoff to start driving as he laid Ray on the gurney. His world spun as the ambulance started to move and he collapsed into the seats along the edges of the ambulance. He searched around and grabbed a paper bag. Opening it up, he emptied his stomach into it. The taller man gagged and the bearded man just shook his head.

            “Who the hell are you?” the bearded man insisted, handing the taller man a paper bag as well since the man was gagging so much.

            “Ryan.” Ryan croaked, spitting into the bag. His stomach felt better, now if only his head would stop hurting. “I found Ray when he was shot.”

            The bearded man frowned and looked at Ray who was still staring at Ryan. “Why the fuck did you save me? Or carry me here? Or enter a vehicle with the cities most wanted criminals?” Ray grilled Ryan, trying to sit up, but the bearded man made him lay down again. The man digging around the ambulance for something.

            Ryan tried to make the world stop spinning as the edges of his vision started to darken. “I-“ Ryan managed before passing out.

* * *

 

            Ryan blinked awake, squinting through his aching head. He groaned and slowly looked around. He was laying on a mattress with a single black blanket over him. The room was dark and was empty of furniture other than the mattress and bed frame it sat on. His throat burned from the stomach acid he had puked up. Ryan’s head throbbed as he sat up.

            He reached for his temple, slightly relieved to find that his head was bandaged and that he wasn’t tied up. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but he did have a pair of comfortable sweats that weren’t his. He made sure that he was wearing his own boxers before slowly getting off of the mattress.

            He wobbled slightly, pressing his hand against the wall to stay upright. He made his way slowly over to the door, frowning when there wasn’t a knob on the door. _What the hell?_ A neat hole rested where the knob should have been. Ryan kneeled down and looked through it. He could only see a little of a dark hallway.

            Great. What a day. He found a man bleeding out on his doorstep, helped said man escape from the hospital while his ‘friends’ pretended to blow it up. Passed out in an ambulance and now he was trapped in a room. Just fucking great.

            Ryan sat down heavily on the bed, his head spinning and his stomach growling at him. It might not even be daytime anymore. Ryan regretted all of the decisions he had made today.

            Ryan looked up when he heard muffled voices. He frowned when a metal rod poked through the hole in the door. The door swung open and a man with a handlebar mustache in a suit and the bearded man from the ambulance entered the room. They left the door open, but blocked the way with their bodies.

            “So.” The mustached man said, stroking his chin. “Who are you?”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, rubbing his aching head. “My name’s Ryan Haywood.” He said, blinking at the bottle of Advil and glass of water held out to him. He nodded in thanks to the bearded man before taking what was offered. He dropped two of the round pills into his hand before downing them with the entire glass of water. They burned his throat the entire way down.

            “What happened?” The bearded man said as the mustached man just eyed him suspiciously.

            Ryan sighed and just told the two men what he had told the officer. The men looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Ryan. “Why did you help Ray when we showed up?” The mustached man asked. “Do you know who we are?”

            “Because I felt responsible for him?” Ryan said, unsure if that was the actual reason or not. It definitely made sense. “I mean, I could have killed him or let him die. And I don’t watch the news if that’s what you’re asking.”

            The men looked at each other again but before either could speak, hands pushed them apart and Ray walked over to Ryan, looking his head over. “How are you feeling?” He asked Ryan with a kind smile.

            Ryan blinked at Ray surprised, smiling easily back. “Shitty.” He answered honestly. “Where am I?”

            Ray started to answer then stopped, looking at the other men and giving them a disgruntled look. He took the door knob that they had used to enter the room from the mustached man before pushing them out the door, ignoring their complaints. He shut the door behind them and sighed.

            “I’m really sorry about this.” Ray said, walking back over to Ryan and sitting next to him. He fiddled with the door knob. “Ryan right? I’m sorry.”

            Ryan frowned, watching Ray’s fingers slid over the doorknobs smooth metal. “Sorry for what? It’s not your fault that you were shot.”

            Ray shook his head and looked at Ryan. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here now.” He sighed. “The news caught some video of you getting in the ambulance with us so now you’re in danger if you leave here.”

            Ryan froze. “What? Why would?” He remembered the mustached man asking him if he knew who they were. There was only group wanted that badly in the city, Ryan just never bothered to learn their faces like everyone else. “You’re in the Fake AH Crew.” He said after a moment, placing his head in his hands. God damn it, he needed to stop being nice.

            Ray sighed and awkwardly patted Ryan’s shoulder. “Yeah, I am. I’m really grateful that you helped me and kept me from dying. Which is why we’re going to protect you, but I’m sorry that you were dragged into this because of me. You should have just let me die on your doorstep.”

            Ryan whipped his head up, regretted doing so, but ignored his headache and nausea. “No, don’t say that.” He told Ray, looking into the man’s pretty brown eyes. “I don’t regret doing anything that I’ve done.”

            Ray looked at him surprised then smiled bitterly but happily at the same time. “Thank you.” He said in a small voice, looking back at the doorknob. “We’ll try to make it so that no one fucks with you, but I don’t know how long that will take.”

            Ryan nodded slowly, his world spinning again. “How’s your shoulder?” He asked, realizing that Ray probably shouldn’t be walking around.

            “It’s fine.” Ray said and Ryan didn’t really doubt him. “This uh, well this will be your room from now on.” He gestured around them. “We’ll get furniture and shit of course and anything that you need from your apartment.”

            Ryan nodded again, not wanting to really think about that at the moment. “How did you end up at my doorstep?” He asked, looking at Ray again. “As far as I know, there’s no one there with seedy connections.”

            Ray laughed sheepishly. “We have a temporary safe house there. I thought your room was it.” He admitted. “I collapsed before I could really begin to try and open the door though.”

            Ryan snorted and ran his fingers through his hair. “How long have I been unconscious?” He asked.

            “You slept the entire night away.” Ray said, standing and putting the doorknob into its proper place. “Jack just finished breakfast actually. You should join us.”  
            Ryan stood slowly, wondering over to Ray as the other man opened the door and let Ryan into the hallway. “We’ll fix the door later.” Ray added with a sheepish smile. He left the door open, the knob still in the hole, before leading Ryan into the kitchen.

            The apartment was huge. Ryan counted six doors in the hallway that they were in, they were probably all bedrooms. The hallway lead to a decent sized living room that had a massive TV and two shelving units filled with games. Multiple gaming consoles were hooked up to the TV and Ryan made a mental note to inspect those later.

            Ray pulled him into a spacious kitchen that had a bar packed with alcohol and a table covered in guns and dirty plates. Michael sat at the bar with the mustached man while the bearded man and the taller man were talking by the sink, empty plates in their hands.

            All of the men stopped talking and looked at Ryan. If Ryan didn’t feel like absolute shit, he would be uncomfortable.  “Pancakes Jack?” Ray asked the bearded man with a smile.

            Jack shook his head and smiled at Ryan. He handed Ryan a plate of pancakes and a fork. Ryan didn’t really need more of an invitation than that. Before Ray could offer him syrup or butter, Ryan was already digging into the cakes. He was starving and his headache was finally drifting away a little bit.

            Ray chuckled at him and took the plate of cakes that Jack offered him. Ryan felt the stares then and swallowed thickly. He couldn’t tell if they were just observing him or judging him. Either way he was uncomfortable.

            “He can’t stay here.” Michael was the first to speak, folding his arms. “Just because he saved your sorry ass and is hot doesn’t mean shit.” He told Ray, glaring Ryan up and down.

            Ryan frowned, glancing at Michael then at Ray. He noticed a flicker of pain shoot through Ray’s eyes before the other man sneered at Michael. “Where else would he stay?” He asked.

            “He’s staying here.” The mustached said, giving Michael a disapproving look. “Just because you’re an asshole, doesn’t mean you have the right to get someone who helped us killed.”

            Michael scowled but didn’t fight that point. Ryan shivered when a hand lingered on his shoulder. He looked at the taller man who was giving him a flirtatious grin. “Who knows, maybe he can be helpful?” He said, leaning closer to Ryan.

            Ryan flinched and quickly moved away from the man, hiding behind Ray awkwardly. “Leave him alone Gavin.” Jack said sternly, shaking his head at the taller man. “He’s not a toy.”

            “I’m right here.” Ryan finally piped up flinching when everyone was looking at him again. “Listen, you don’t need to- I can leave.” He finally managed, glancing at each of the men before looking at Ray.

            “No way.” Ray frowned at him, setting his plate on the growing pile on the table. “We owe you.”

            “You owe him.” Michael interjected, snorting. “Take him to one of your safe houses.”

            “Why are you so against him Micoo?” Gavin asked Michael, moving to stand beside Michael, pressing their sides together.

            The mustached man rolled his eyes at them before moving over to Jack who was leaning against the kitchen counter still shaking his head. “Because we can’t trust him!” Michael snapped, glaring at Ryan again.

            “What a big and scary lumber jack?” The mustached man snorted, rolling his eyes. “He’s harmless and he’s staying Michael.”

            “Lumberjack?” Ryan frowned, feeling like all of them were just ignoring him entirely although they were talking about him while he was in the room. “I’m a nobody, no one is going to target me!” He said, but the others just continued bickering amongst themselves.

            Ryan sneered at them, looking at Ray when the man patted his shoulder. “Just give up, they’re not listening.” He sighed, taking Ryan’s plate and adding it to the pile of dishes. “Come on, I’ll take you to your apartment so that you can get your things.”

            Ray led Ryan to the front door, tossing him an oversized hoodie and sneakers. Ryan tugged the hoodie on, slipping into the shoes before following Ray out the door, the others still fighting in the kitchen.

            Ray took Ryan into a pristine white garage that held many different vehicles, all with the Fake AH Crew’s logos on them. Ray slid into a chrome sports car, gesturing for Ryan to do the same. Ryan marveled at all of the cars as he entered the car.

            He held on for dear life as Ray broke multiple traffic laws to get to his apartment complex. Ray followed him to his apartment and helped him pack his clothes and things into the few bags that he had. He had doubted that they could fit much into the sports car, but that vehicle actually had a massive trunk. Ryan chose not to question that design choice as he entered the car and held on as Ray drove them back to the apartment.

            When they entered, Jack and the mustached man were nowhere to be seen and Michael and Gavin were playing Mario Cart on the TV. Neither man acknowledge Ray or Ryan. Ray sneered at the two men and trudged off to the room Ryan had woken up in. Judging from that reaction, being ignore upon entering the apartment was normal. Ray dropped Ryan’s bag on the mattress before scurrying out again.

            Ryan raised a confused eyebrow after the man but just dropped his things and sighed. He didn’t feel like doing anything but sleep. Before Ryan could collapse on the bed Ray returned with an armful of blankets and pillows.

            “You can use these.” Ray said, dropping the sheets onto the bed. “They’re clean, I swear.” He smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you Ray.” He said, untangling the sheets and started putting them onto the bed. Ray helped where he could, although he obviously did not make beds often.

            Once the sheets were on and the comforter was generally straight on the bed, Ryan collapsed onto it. Ray chuckled at him and walked over to the door. He pulled the doorknob free and set it next to Ryan on the bed. “Get some sleep, I’ll fix your door later.”

            Ryan glanced at the knob then looked up at Ray. “Thank you.” He smiled, sitting up. “And I’m glad you’re alright.”

            Ray’s shoulders jumped in shock but he smiled at Ryan. “Thank you for saving me.” He said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

            Ryan slept for a long time. When he eventually did wake up, it was three in the morning and he was hungry again. Regardless, he didn’t leave his room. He dug through his bags until he found the crackers that he had shoved into his bags. He devoured nearly the entire box before digging through his bags again. Two of the bags had been dedicated to anything he might need, clothing, incidentals, and food. The third back was all of his inventions and projects.

            Ryan worked for an engineering firm and spent a lot of his time at home gaming and building things. He pulled a robot skeleton out of his bag and his tool box. He didn’t leave his room for at least two days, rather glad that he had his own bathroom. No one came to see if he was still alive either, not even Ray.

            Ryan ate the food he packed and worked on his robot rabbit. He sometimes listened to the other occupants of the house, they were loud enough with their arguing, and gathered that they all left around the same time every day, all of them. He honestly didn’t want to know what they did when they left.

            He had called his boss to tell him that some very important family emergency had popped up and that he didn’t know how long he would be out of the office. He was basically fired on the spot so he tossed his phone away and continued working on his rabbit. There wasn’t really anyone else he needed to tell. His parents never called and he didn’t have many good friends.

            He was actually pretty happy just staying in his room working on his rabbit. This machine was his pride and joy. He was designing it to act exactly like a rabbit from the wild, granted, it would be many times smarter. He wanted it to be unrecognizable as a robot.

            Noon on the third day, there was a timid knock on his door. Ryan stared at the door blankly, not expecting anyone in the house to bother with him. They didn’t seem to want him there so he thought it best to make it seem like he wasn’t. Getting off of the bed, which he made into his own workshop, he grabbed the door knob from the floor and opened the door a crack.

            Ray smiled nervously at him so he opened the door all of the way. “Yes?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at Ray. No one had bothered him until now, did they suddenly realize that he did actually exist?

            “Hey, I was starting to get worried you were dead.” Ray laughed awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “I didn’t want to bother you and you weren’t coming out so I didn’t know what to do but, uh, are you eating? Are you okay?” He asked, looking Ryan over.

            Ryan had the decency to change his shirts every so often and bathe. He just didn’t leave his room. “I’m fine, I had food in my bags.” He said, kind of glad and guilty that he had made Ray worry about him.

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, glancing around Ryan and looking into the room. He didn’t say anything about the robot on Ryan’s bed although he did look curious. “I made mac and cheese if you want any.” He said lamely.

            Ryan considered Ray for a moment. It had been two days since a decent meal and he didn’t want to worry Ray further. Sides, the younger man was the most decent towards him. “I’ll have some.” He smiled. He also found it cute that Ray had made mac and cheese.

            Ray was shocked for a second before smiling. “Okay, just come to the kitchen when you’re ready.” He said before running off.

            Ryan chuckled and grabbed the door knob. He closed the door before stuffing the knob into his pocket. He should probably fix that at some point.

            He wondered into the kitchen, the apartment eerily silent. He glanced around, looking for any signs of the other men. The only sign he got was a messier kitchen than when he first arrived. Ray was spooning mac and cheese onto paper plates.

            “Don’t any of you clean?” Ryan asked, eyeing the pile of dishes.

            Ray shrugged and handed Ryan a plate of food and a fork. “Not really, we’re too lazy.” He smiled crookedly, eating his own cheesy pasta.

            Ryan snorted, slowly eating his first hot meal in two days. His skin itched to clean the apartment. He liked orderly thing and this kitchen as driving him up a wall.

            Somehow, coming out to eat a meal with Ray turned into Ryan doing all of the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while Ray tried to help but eventually just gave up and played video games in the background.

Somewhere along the way, Ray and Ryan started talking. Ryan told Ray about his old job and what he was working on in his room. Ray told Ryan a little about his life and his complaints about the crew.

* * *

 

            When Jack pulled a very drunk Geoff (Ray had told Ryan his name) into the apartment around midnight, he nearly dropped his friend. The apartment was completely spotless and the kitchen was clear of dishes.

            He dragged Geoff to his room before going into the living room after leaving Geoff in a safe position for his drunkenness. Ryan was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table working on a robotic skeleton while Ray played Halo from the couch. Jack had assumed that Ray had been feeding Ryan which was why none of them say the man so seeing him in the living room was strange.

That was not the only thing that was strange. Ray was talking, in fact he was doing all of the talking. He was telling Ryan about a heist they did. Jack thought Ryan wasn’t listening, but the man would hum in acknowledgement or ask Ray a question to show that he was. This was interesting and strange and Jack felt like he was intruding.

“Hey Ray.” Jack said, coming to sit on the other end of the couch. “Ryan.”

Ray nodded at Jack, eyes never leaving the screen. “Hey Jack, Geoff drunk?” Ray asked when Ryan waved at Jack from over his shoulder.

Jack watched Ryan work on the skeleton, it looked like a rabbit. “Very, I have no idea where Gavin and Michael are.”

“Probably fucking in a motel.” Ray smiled and Ryan snorted.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. “Probably.” He said. “Hey Ryan, what are you making?”

“Rabbit.” Ryan mumbled, cursing under his breath before looking around for something.

“The screw driver is next to you on the floor if that’s what you’re looking for.” Ray said, glancing at Ryan for only a moment before looking back at his game. It was fast, but Jack still saw the gentle smile that had been on Ray’s face.

“Thanks.” Ryan chuckled grabbed the tool and returning to his work. Jack sat there awkwardly as Ray played and Ryan worked. The air was tense, to Jack at least. He had definitely interrupted their atmosphere.

“Did you guys clean?” He asked just to fill the air with something.

“Rye did.” Ray said finishing his game and setting the controller aside. “What anything?” He looked at Jack and nudged Ryan with his foot.

“I’m good.” Jack said, raising at Ryan’s new nickname.

“Red Bull?” Ryan asked, looking up at Ray and smiling. Ray smiled back before nodding and going into the kitchen.

Jack was thrown off by how fucking domestic this felt. “Thank you for cleaning Ryan, but you didn’t have to do that.” He said as Ryan went back to his rabbit.

“It was bothering me.” Ryan shrugged. “I’ll keep doing it if you don’t mind.”

Jack shook his head. “No it’s fine if you want to.” He said, watching as Ray returned with a bag of chips and Ryan’s Red Bull. Ray tried to balance the drink on Ryan’s head, catching the can before it could fall when Ryan kept shaking with quiet laughter.

Ray eventually gave up with a laugh and handed Ryan the drink. Ryan smiled and opened the can. He took a drink before setting it aside to work on his robot again. Jack felt out of place for the first time since they bought this apartment.

He was glad that Ray had found a friend in Ryan, the younger man was quiet with them, even with Gavin and Michael. Jack knew it was because Ray was fed up with how Michael and Gavin kept treating him like a rookie since he was the newest and youngest member on their crew. However, Ray had started sniping when he was fifteen. He had years on Michael and Gavin. Jack didn’t doubt that Ryan now knew all of that.

They sat in silence for a short while until Michael banged into the room, Gavin hot on his tail. They were laughing until Michael saw Ryan, then his face soured. Gavin was still smiling, oblivious to what had ruined Michael’s mood.

Michael stormed off to his room, leaving Gavin confused. The Brit came over to the couch and basically sat on Ray. “X-Ray!” Gavin said happily, hugging Ray much to the sniper’s distress. Ray wasn’t one for physical contact. “How are you?”  
            Gavin smelled heavily of alcohol and it made Jack and Ray wrinkle their noses. Ryan looked at Ray giving him a reassuring smile before turning back to his rabbit and tapping the thing’s head.

The skeleton came to life, moving smoothly despite how robotic and stiff if looked. The rabbit’s ears folded back and its red eyes looked around. Gavin, Jack, and Ray were all staring at the robot amazed.

The rabbit looked at Ryan and cocked its head at him. Ryan smiled and gently petted its head like it was an actual rabbit. The robot fucking purred, leaning into Ryan’s hand before hopping onto his shoulder and looking at Ray and Gavin.

Gavin yelped, scrambling over the couch to hide behind it. Ray smiled amazed and held his fingers out to it. Ryan watched with a smile as the rabbit studied Ray’s hand before nudging him with its head. Ray awkwardly petted the rabbit, chuckling as the robot purred at him.

“Speech program activated.” Ryan said and the rabbit’s ears shot up right. It sat up on Ryan’s shoulders and tilted its head at Ray.

“Hello!” the robot said in a cute voice that did not match the metallic body. “What’s your name?” It asked Ray as Gavin peaked at it from behind the couch.

Ray was shocked for a moment before hesitantly answering. “My name is Ray.” He said. “What’s yours?”

“I do not have a name!” The rabbit chirped, hopping from Ryan’s shoulder to Ray’s lap. It nudged Ray’s chin with its head. “Nice to meet you Ray!”

Ryan chuckled and watched the rabbit curl up in Ray’s lap. “He’s almost finished.” He said, shaking his head as Gavin stood up and looking over Ray’s shoulder at the robot. Jack just stared as its little ribs expanded and contrasted like it was breathing. “I just need to put skin and fur on him.”

“This is amazing.” Jack said in awe, watching Ray gently pet the rabbit’s back. “How did you make this?”

“Why would you make this?” Gavin asked sounding harsher than he meant. “What’s the point?”

Ryan shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I made it because I could and because I figured a companion that reminded me to eat would be helpful.” He admitted before looking at Jack. “Do you really want me to explain how he works?”

Jack snorted and shook his head. “I’m good, just amazed.”

Ray laughed and they looked at the younger man again. The rabbit was snuggling into Ray’s stomach and purring loudly. “He’s so cute.” Ray said, gently petting the rabbit’s head with a finger.

Ryan smiled softly at Ray and Jack and Gavin shared the same look. “He’s designed to feel when someone is just petting him or going to hurt him.” Ryan told Ray. “He’s also an intelligent AI with a few rabbit instincts. So he can warm up to some people and dislike others.”

“So you’re saying he likes me?” Ray laughed, smiling. “This is so cool.”

Ryan chuckled and smiled. “Basically, yes. He likes you.” He said, gently tapping the rabbits head, its breathing stopping. “Now I just need to finish him.”

“What do you need to make the skin and fur?” Jack asked, interested in seeing the final product.

“Is he heavy?” Gavin asked Ray, watching as Ryan picked up the rabbit and set it back onto the coffee table.

“Well, I need a rabbit skin really and a certain type of rubber.” Ryan told Jack as Ray told Gavin that the robot wasn’t heavy at all. “He’s made out of strong but light steel. He’s nearly indestructible.”

“How did you pay for that?” Gavin asked shocked as Jack considered where he could get what Ryan needed.

Ray looked down at his lap with a guilty look and Ryan frowned. “Well, I used to work for an engineering firm where I could get everything I needed for free but they just fired me.” He told Gavin.

“Oh.” Gavin frowned, gathering why they may have fired Ryan. “Think we could get what he needs?” He asked Jack.

Jack stroked his beard and smiled. “I know we can.” He chuckled, looking at Ryan. “Can you write down what you need exactly?”

Ryan blinked at them surprised then shook his head. “Oh, no. It’s fine. You don’t need to do that.”

Ray snorted and shook his head. “Just tell them.” He told Ryan. “Now we want to see it finished.”

Ryan stared at Ray then sighed. “I can write it down for you.” He told Jack with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 

Jack had the things Ryan needed two days later. Since his rabbit was pretty much finished until he got the parts for the skin, Ryan spent a lot more time out of his room. He wasn’t one to sit still so he cleaned the apartment. Geoff, Jack, and Ray told him that he didn’t need to but he did it anyway. Michael and Gavin had started to treat him like a maid until they both woke up to the rabbit skeleton sitting on their chests and replaying creepy messages to them. Ryan wasn’t a criminal, but he commanded respect in his own right.

When Jack arrived at the apartment with a giant box, the others all assumed it was weapons. However, Jack happily handed the box to Ryan who stared at the bearded man with wide eyes before running off to his room with a quick thank you.

Ryan came out of his room a few hours earlier, the rabbit on his shoulder. “Holt shit dude.” Geoff said, amazed. He walked over to Ryan and inspected the rabbit. It looked like a real rabbit.

Ryan chuckled and rubbed the rabbit’s head. “Does he look real?”

“As real as can be.” Jack said amazed, eyeing the rabbit from his seat at the bar where he was watching Ray beat Michael and Gavin at Halo. “It’s hard to believe it was running around as a skeleton not long ago.”

“That thing is fucking creepy.” Michael frowned. He had been scared the worst by the rabbit waking him up. He hated it and it hated him.

“It’s top!” Gavin squawked, offering the rabbit his hand. The rabbit sniffed at Gavin’s hand before squeaking defiantly at him. Gavin pouted at the rabbit. “He doesn’t like me?”

Before Ryan could answer, the rabbit leaped off of his shoulder and to his ground. It ran over to Ray and jumped into his lap. “Ray!” It chirped happily, resting its paws on Ray’s chest to nuzzle its head against Ray’s chin.

Ray laughed and petted the rabbit. “Hey there bud.” He said shaking his head.

Gavin pouted more while Michael glared at the rabbit. Geoff and Jack exchanged glances, pretty sure that the rabbit’s creators feelings were being projected here. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. The rabbit had grown just as attached to Ray as it was to him. “Sorry Gavin, he’s a little selective.”

Gavin shrugged, smiling as he watched Ray pet him. “What should his name be?”

“It’s a fucking robot Gav.” Michael snorted, shaking his head.

“It does need a name.” Jack said, chuckling as the rabbit curled up in Ray’s lap and purred loudly. “We can’t just keep calling it rabbit.”

“Pubert.” Geoff suggest with a laugh when Gavin squawked at him. “But seriously though.” He said looking at Ryan. “What’s its name?”

Ryan shrugged. “I’m bad at naming things. The last few robots I’ve made have all been named Edgar.”

“Pat.” Ray said suddenly. “Because I have no fucking clue.” He laughed.

“I like that!” Pat said, snuggling into Ray’s stomach. “My name is Pat!”

Geoff snorted. “Now it’s permanent.” He smiled, not actually caring.

“Seems fitting.” Jack chuckled, recalling that Pat did like to be petted.

“It’s up to him.” Ryan shrugged, moving to sit next to Ray. Pat made a cute rabbit noise before stretching out to lay on both Ray’s and Ryan’s laps.

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes while Gavin tried to pet Pat again, the rabbit allowing it this time. “He’s so cute!” Gavin smiled. “Can you make more?” He asked Ryan with hopeful eyes.

“Better question, can you make weapons.” Geoff asked, leaning toward Ryan. “If you can, I have a job offer for you.”

“Making more would take me another two years.” Ryan informed Gavin, frowning at Geoff. “I mean, I can. I have a few ideas but I’ve never acted on them.”

“Perfect.” Geoff smiled as Gavin pouted. He wanted his own pet robot. “Listen. We’ll keep you safe, you can stay here and you’ll be given a cut of all of our heists if you make us weapons.”

“I can supply you with whatever you need.” Jack added, smiling.

Gavin smiled brightly, bouncing in his seat and looking at Ryan hopefully. “That would be top!”  
            Michael narrowed his eyes but didn’t have anything to say on the topic. Not while the demon bunny was around.

Ray looked at Ryan with wide hopeful eyes. He liked having Ryan here and since he had come out of his room, Ryan was getting along well with everyone accept Michael but that was because it was Michael.

Ryan gulped, looking around at each of the men before looking at Ray. The hopeful look he got from the younger man decided it. Geoff offered Ryan his hand and Ryan took it with a surprisingly confident smile. “Deal.” Ryan said.

Geoff smiled. “Welcome to the Fake AH Crew Ryan.” He said, shaking Ryan’s hand once before letting go. “You’re fucked now.”

* * *

 

The first big heist that Ryan was a part of was a robbery of a convenience store. They were just testing out Ryan’s weapons. Ryan had started out simple, just enhancing the crew member’s favorite weapons.

  He modified Geoff’s pistol to use a belt of bullets instead of six slots all without jamming. Jack’s AK could shoot knifes from a crossbow on top of the actual gun. Michael’s rocket launcher gained different rockets, some could create a sticky surface that could trap people and cars, and others made larger explosions. Gavin’s handgun got a sword that could extend from the barrel. Ray’s sniper rifle was given a digital zoom with a few different modes for infra-red and heat seeking.

Ryan had to stay home while they went off to complete the heist. He sat on the couch, Pat in his lap as he listened to the others over the coms. He had tested the weapons, he knew that they worked, but he was just terrified that something else could go wrong. Pat purred, nuzzling Ryan’s hand with his head.

Ryan smiled lightly, wincing when the others were suddenly cheering loudly in his ear. “That was fucking awesome!” Michael laughed.

“Get them off our tails Michael!” Geoff ordered, sounding worried but he was also laughing. Ryan could hear sirens and shouting over the coms.

He shook his head and smiled when a massive mushroom cloud exploded from the city. He could see it from the giant picture window in the living room, the glass shaking from the shock wave.

The others laughed and cursed in amazement at the explosion and Ryan just smiled. None of them were hurt and the heist went off without a hitch. Pat jumped off of Ryan’s lap when the others returned. He scanned each of them for injuries before jumping onto Ray’s shoulder and rubbing against the younger man’s head. Ryan had modified Pat to scan for any injuries and produce the best solution to temporarily mend the worst wounds.

“How’d it go?” Ryan asked as he stood, pulling the ear piece from his ear and handing it to Geoff.

“Fucking awesome.” Geoff smiled, patting Ryan’s arm. “You’re weapons worked wonderfully!”

“The sword is top!” Gavin was bouncing where he stood, admiring the blood soaked blade on his gun.

“Make more of those massive explosion rockets.” Michael smiled devilishly. “They’re fucking awesome.”

Ryan chuckled and nodded. “I was actually think about making fireworks for it. They could be a great distraction.”

“Fireworks?” Jack laughed, walking toward the kitchen table with a heavy duffle bag. “I can’t wait to see what else you can think up.”

Ray smiled at Ryan, rubbing Pat’s head. “Think you can make me a special sniper rifle?” He asked, following the others into the kitchen.

Ryan followed Ray, smiling at the younger man. “What did you have in mind?” He asked, just glad that everyone was okay. Ideas for new weapons buzzed around in his head.

Ray shrugged. “Surprise me.” He smiled before looking back at Jack and Geoff as the two men divided up the money.

While the others took their shares, Ryan just stared at the pile of cash sitting in front of him. He felt wrong taking it. He hadn’t actually done anything other than modify some weapons. He honestly didn’t care that it was stolen money, just that he technically didn’t do anything to earn it.

Geoff raised an eyebrow at him before leaving Jack at the bar and holding a glass of whisky out to Ryan. “Not enough for you?” He joked, smiling at Ryan.

Ryan glanced at the drink but shook his head at Geoff. “No, it’s more than I earned in a year.” He admitted, waving away the drink. “I don’t drink.”

Geoff snorted and downed the offered drink in one shot before setting the glass aside. “Then what’s your problem?” He asked.

Ryan frowned and glanced at the lads, Michael and Gavin recounting what they saw while downing beer. Ray was laughing along with them and drinking water. He glanced at Jack who was staring off into the distance with a happy smile. “I didn’t do anything.” He finally said, looking back at Geoff. “I just modified your weapons.”

Geoff snorted and shook his head. “Those weapons saved our asses.” He told Ryan, picking up the stack of money and thumbing through it. “Jack took out a fucker who was about to shoot Gavin with the knife crossbow, his gun was out of ammo. Ray could make better shots and warn us when more were coming. Michael stopped us from being overrun with that sticky shit and Gavin was actually useful.”

Ryan blinked at Geoff, trying to remember if any of that was said over the coms. He had no idea what was normal for them. Geoff pushed the stack of money into Ryan’s hands. “You just made our lives easier and safer.” The mustached man told Ryan with a grateful smile. “That’s worth more than this shitty pile of cash.”

Ryan stared at Geoff shocked. He had gathered that Geoff acted like a father figure for the crew, in some cases, the only father figure any of them ever had. However, it always seemed like Geoff didn’t take that role seriously or dismissed it. Ryan hadn’t realized that Geoff really did care about his boys. Their safety was his number one priority.

“I’m glad I could help.” Ryan smiled gently, stuffing the cash in his hoodie pocket. “Any suggestions for a new weapon?”

“Make it awesome.” Geoff laughed before rejoining Jack at the bar.

Ryan smiled and walked over to the lads. “Pat.” He said, holding his arm out to the rabbit. Pat jumped from Ray’s shoulder to Ryan’s arm, crawling up to sit on his shoulder. Ryan nodded to the lads, not noticing the confused looks he was getting from Ray or that the other man had started to follow him.

He went to his room, the doorknob long since fixed, and moved over to the large workbench that Geoff had given him. It was the only other piece of furniture in the room other than the bed frame. Ryan picked Pat up and set him down on the bench, rubbing the rabbit’s ears. “Pat, hologram mode.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!” Pat chirped, his red eyes glowing brightly. A projection of a grid formed on the cleared workbench top.

Ryan smiled and pressed a small gear symbol in the top right corner of the grid. An options menu floated in front of him and he picked the original schematic of Ray’s sniper rifle. A 3D model of the gun floated just above the grid and Ryan started taking it apart. Using another floating window, Ryan drew out other devices or chose some other projects that he had. He pulled the gun into this parts and started to design a new sniper rifle.

Ray watched the entire process from the door, jaw hanging loose. How the fuck was Ryan able to do all of that? It was so cool and seemed so impossible. Ray slowly crept into the room until he was right behind Ryan. The older man was modifying his gun to have a flame thrower and Ray smiled excitedly. “A flame thrower?” He asked, startling Ryan.

Ryan nearly jumped a mile, turning to look at Ray while holding his heart. “You scared the shit out of me!” Ryan laughed, looking back at the gun he was designing. “Yeah, I figured it would be interesting to see if I can make a flame thrower into a sniper.”

Ray smiled and looked the design over. He pointed to the arm guard Ryan had made for the gun. “That’s too small and too close to the barrel.” He said, pointing to the guns nozzle. “You’d still be burned by the gun.”

Ryan frowned and pulled the guard back and increasing its size until Ray nodded at him. He smiled and spun the gun slowly with a swipe of his finger. “Anything else?” He asked, looking at Ray.

Ray looked the gun over carefully. “Well.” He frowned, looking over the trigger system Ryan had made. “The trigger system is too complicated. It would be easier to make it a switch like the safety.” He suggested. “And make the safety stiff because you do not want this gun going off.”

Ryan nodded, removing the multiple triggers he had placed on the gun and replacing them with only one. He added a switch that would move the gun through three different parts. “Any suggestions for a third part of the gun?” He asked Ray, smiling.

“Grenade launcher?” Ray suggested, matching Ryan’s smile with his own. “I fucking love grenade launchers.”

* * *

 

Ray and Ryan worked well into the night and into the next day. Ray had completely forgotten that he had followed Ryan to ask if the older man wanted to celebrate with them. They ended up designing new weapons for everyone on the crew. Ray helped make the guns easy to use and safe while also providing some interesting ideas for different modifications that they could make.

When it came to testing the weapons, once Ryan had made them, Ray would take Ryan and Pat out to a firing range. None of the others knew what Ryan was making and they had their own ideas as to what Ray and Ryan left the apartment every week for.

“I bet Ryan has the rabbit record them having sex.” Ray overheard Michael slur to Gavin as they drank beer while playing Halo. “He’s a weird, sick fuck.”

Gavin giggled, pretty much laying on Michael. “You really think they’re banging?” He asked Michael, not even looking at the screen as he pressed buttons on his controller.

“Do you see how they look at each other? If they’re not fucking then they’re just dumb.” Michael snorted.

Ray shuffled back to his room after that. They thought he and Ryan were dating? Well, it wasn’t like Ray would be opposed to that. It’s not like he can make Ryan’s life any less dangerous. The sweet man was stuck with them now, the weapons he made were the best they ever had. They all had generally gotten used to Ryan as well, they always knew when something was wrong or if Ryan forgot to eat and was ignoring Pat because the dishes would stack.

Even before that point, Geoff or Jack would ask them if they were okay because they could spend days working on the new weapons. Ray would hand Ryan tools and testing the hold and weight of the guns while Ryan built them from what seemed like nothing.

They worked well together, bantering and just talking as they worked. Hell, Ray hadn’t really touched a video game in a few weeks. The last time he played was because he knew that he and Ryan need a break and that was two weeks ago. Michael’s words bounced around in his head. Did he actually look at Ryan any differently than he did the others? He did like the older man? Ryan was a giant nerdy teddy bear, which was something Ray wasn’t used to, and he really enjoyed Ryan’s company. Did that mean that Ray had a crush on Ryan?

Probably. Actually, that made a lot of sense. Going out of his way to talk to Ryan, staying in Ryan’s room and cuddling up to him when they both collapsed in Ryan’s bed. Well shit. Ray had a crush on Ryan. That wasn’t good. Ryan never really left the apartment other than to go to the firing range and even then Ray was with him. However, if their enemies knew that Ray had anything more than platonic feelings for Ryan, they would be more motivated to try and take Ryan from him-them-god damn it.

However, Ryan was already in that position. It would take a dumb criminal not to realize that the Fake AH Crew has a new member and then they get some kick ass weapons? Yeah, let’s piece that together. Ryan would be wanted from the instant that they debut his weapons. Perhaps he and Ray dating would make things better because not many people wanted to invoke the full wrath of the Fake AH Crew let alone the famous BrownMan. No one gets out of that one without death or mental scaring.

Of course, all of this was working on the assumption that Ryan even liked Ray back. Michael had said that they were both guilty of looking at each other, but Michael also had no idea that Gavin was flirting with him or flirting with everyone else in the apartment just to make him jealous.

There was no way that Ryan liked Ray back. Ray was the one who had brought all of this down on Ryan anyway. It was his fault that Ryan got fired, that he got caught up in helping the crew. It was his fault that Ryan was in any danger at all, just because he passed out on the man’s doorstep.

Ray’s heart thumped against his chest painfully. Right, Ray wasn’t really worth all of that. Ryan probably knew that by now. Ray wasn’t worth ruining his life for but now he was stuck. Ray sat on his bed heavily and held his head in his hands. God he was a moron. He not only dragged a kind man into a shitty world but he also proceeded to fall in love with said man who would never, in a million lifetimes, love Ray back.

Ray bit his lip and grabbed his controller. He turned on his personal TV and x-box and started to play Call of Duty. He played until he was numb and his feelings were forgotten. That must have taken a very long time because when a knock rapped on his door, he was extremely thirsty, hungry, and really had to piss.

“Ray?” Ryan’s voice floated from the wooden door and all of the feelings and thoughts Ray had just spent far too long on getting rid of returned.

“Yeah?” He croaked, struggling to not cough because his throat was actually that dry. He slowly stood, his legs noodles from sitting on his bed for so long.

Ryan was silent for a moment. “Are you okay? You sound sick.” He said, sounding worried. Great, Ray’s voice must have really sounded bad.

Ray sighed. “Give me a minute.” He rasped, shuffling to his bathroom, glad that each room had its own bathroom. He quickly pissed and took a long drink of water. His throat felt better and he no longer felt like he was going to explode, but his stomach was grumbling for him to feed it.

He pulled open his door and gave Ryan a fake smile. The older man smiled back, although he looked unsure. “Are you okay?” Ryan asked again, a heavy duffle in his hands.

“I’m fine, just got stuck in a gaming marathon.” Ray answered, eyeing the bag. “Need to go to the firing range?” He asked, wondering why his world was suddenly spinning slightly.

“Yeah, but that can wait if you’re sick.” Ryan frowned, reaching out and steadying Ray with his hand. Had Ray been wobbling? “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re really pale.”

Ray frowned, trying to remember the last time he ate anything decent. There were those pancakes Jack made two days ago. Well that wasn’t good. “I-I think I just need to eat.” Ray managed, stumbling forward and falling into Ryan.

Ryan dropped his duffle and steadied Ray with both hands. “When did you eat last?” He asked, helping Ray into the kitchen and making him sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Uh, do you mean actual food or snacks?” Ray asked, glancing at the TV. The others were gathered around watching football, not sparing them a single glance.

“Ray, that’s not healthy.” Ryan said, digging through their freezer and cupboards. He pulled out a few things that Ray didn’t bother paying attention too because Ryan’s back was too him and Ryan had a really nice ass. Ray really needed to eat.

“I’m usually fine.” Ray frowned. He normally lived off of snacks and the occasional good meal that someone else made. He had only made mac and cheese that one time because he needed something to lore Ryan out of his room. “You don’t need to make me anything.”

Ryan frowned at Ray before continuing whatever it was that Ray wasn’t really paying attention to because damn Ryan had muscular arms. “Pat.” Ryan’s really hot and deep voice sighed.

The rabbit appeared from under the table where Ryan usually left him charging. “Yes Ryan?” Pat said, jumping onto Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan and Pat looked so cute together. Why was it that only now did Ray find Ryan really fucking attractive? He vaguely remembered that he never really found anyone attractive until he was dating them. He wasn’t even interested in sex unless he really liked the person. He had forgotten because he hadn’t thought about having a relationship with anyone in a long time.

“Add to main objectives.” Ryan said, snapping Ray out of his hunger induced trance. “Monitor Ray’s condition at all day hours.”

“Objective added!” Pat chirped, turning to scan Ray. “Ray is very hungry!”

Ryan chuckled at the robot and Ray frowned. He didn’t need to be taken care of. His stomach disagreed, but he didn’t want Ryan worrying about him. That just made everything so much worse. “I know that Pat. Add to main objectives. Remind Ray to eat at the preprogrammed times.”

“Objective added!” Pat chirped. “Can I suggest an objective?”

Ryan nodded, something sizzling in a pan on the stove. “Yes you can.” He told the rabbit, glancing at Ray with worried eyes before looking back at the stove.

“Add objective, remind Ray to bathe?” Pat asked, looking at Ray again.

Ray pouted. “I bathe!” He insisted. “I just haven’t today.”

“Scans show that Ray hasn’t had a proper shower in two days!” Pat said cheerfully and Ryan laughed.

“Do not add that objective.” Ryan told Pat, placing two premade hamburger patties on  buns that were on a plate. “Thank you Pat.”

Pat squeaked at Ryan in understanding before jumping off of Ryan’s shoulder. The rabbit jumped onto Ray’s lap and nuzzled Ray’s chin. “You should eat!” The rabbit scolded him.

Ray chuckled bitterly, rubbing Pat’s head. He blinked at the two hamburgers placed in front of him. “Thanks Rye.” Ray said with a tired smile before digging into the food.

Ryan hummed as he turned back to the stove and started making something else. By the time Ray finished the two burgers Ryan had given him, two more were placed in front of him. Ryan smiled at Ray as he devoured the third and fourth burger without much effort. “What any more than that?” He asked Ray, taking his plates and placing them in the sink.

Ray shook his head. “No I’m good now.” He smiled, feeling better. “Sorry about that Rye.”

“It’s alright Ray.” Ryan chuckled, moving back into the hallway and returning to the kitchen with his bag. “I’m just glad you’re alright. You really need to eat more.”

Ray sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know.” He sighed, glancing back out into the living room. Geoff, Gavin, and Michael were arguing over the game but Jack was watching them with worried eyes. He didn’t approach, mainly because Ryan had handled it, but he still looked worried. Jack was really the only one that actually bothered with Ray at all. He made sure Ray was okay when he didn’t say anything during heists.

Ray considered his options for a moment, looking back at Ryan. “So, firing range?” He asked with an actual smile. Now that he was fed, he had the energy to pretend.

“Can we?” Ryan asked sheepishly. “I think I’m finished actually, just one more test.”

Ray nodded. “Just let me shower then we’ll go.” He said, rolling his eyes at the happy chirp that came from Pat. He stood, holding the rabbit in his arms before disappearing into his room. He knew that Pat spent a lot of time with Ryan and although this was technically a little creepy, Ray figured that it was worth the shot.

“Pat.” Ray said, locking them into this bathroom and undressing. The rabbit looked away from him to give him privacy. Leave it to Ryan to build a polite robot. “Does Ryan just talk to you about things?”

“He does!” Pat said happily, looking at the bathroom wall until Ray turned the water on and stepped into the shower. “All conversations with Ryan are locked with a passcode!”

Ray frowned and thought for a moment. What password would Ryan make? “Password to Ryan’s conversations: Edgar.” Ray tried, Ryan having taught Ray how to access Pat’s memory banks long ago when the rabbit was first made.

“Password incorrect! Would you like a hint?” Pat said, looking at the toilet.

“Give me hint one.” Ray said, washing his hair and trying to think about the other passwords Ryan had told him about. There didn’t seem to be a pattern to them.

“Hint one: Flowers.” Pat said, scratching behind his ear with his back leg. The other ear stood up straight, listening to the apartment. Pat was also their early alarm system. Ryan had hooked the rabbit up to the apartment’s security system.

“Flowers?” Ray mumbled, trying to think of what strange flower Ryan might have used. “Cow bells?” He tried, those were flowers, right?”

“Password incorrect!” Pat said. “Would you like the second hint?”

“Hint me.” Ray sighed, trying to figure out Ryan’s brain.

“Hint two: Ray.” Pat chirped and Ray froze. Him? He as the second hint? What the hell did that mean?

Ray stared at the tub floor for a long moment. Him and flowers? What the hell did that-oh. “Roses.” Ray croaked, blushing.

“Password correct!” Pat chirped. “What part of the conversation would you like to hear?”

Ray wasn’t really sure he needed to hear anything else after that. The fact that Ray loved roses and had wanted to run a flower shop once upon a time was something only Ryan knew about and something Ray had thought the man had forgotten. Ray had mentioned it only once. “Last conversation about Ray.” He told Pat, he just needed to make sure.

“Do you think Ray will like robotic roses?” Ryan’s voice floated into the room form Pat’s mouth and Ray suddenly felt embarrassed because he was showering and naked. “I mean, they’ll be knives and I know he’ll like that, but do you think he’ll like them as just flowers?”

Ray was blushing bright red. Ryan was making him roses? That were knives? That sounded awesome and very sweet. “Do you think he’ll understand my meaning?” Ryan’s voice sounded smaller this time. “I mean, he probably wouldn’t want to date me. I mean. He’s a hardened criminal and I’m just some nerd who makes guns.”

Ray’s heart thudded against his ribs again but this time the feeling was different. It wasn’t painful in a bad way. It was painful in a way that Ray never wanted it to stop. “Pat, stop.” Ray managed out. He wanted to listen to more but he already felt like he was invading Ryan’s space.

“Recording stopped.” Pat said, curled into a little ball of white on the bathroom counter. “Would you like to listen to more or relock Ryan’s conversations?”

“Lock them.” Ray ordered, finishing his shower and drying off in the tub. “Thank you Pat.”

“Of course Ray. Ryan’s conversations locked, anything else I can do for you?” Pat asked, turning to face the wall again when Ray emerged from the shower, still blushing.

“Yeah, can you erase the log saying that I looked at Ryan’s conversations?” He said, changing into the clothes that he had brought into the bathroom with him.

“Log erased!” Pat said cheerfully. “Anything else?”

“No, that’s all for now Pat. Thank you.” Ray smiled, fully dressed. He rubbed the rabbit’s head and considered the words Ryan had told the robot. So maybe his feelings weren’t hopeless. Ray smiled happily and exited the bathroom, Pat hopping after him. He wondered when those roses would be finished.

* * *

 

Ryan stared at the bouquet of roses resting in a white vase on his workbench. Their petals were soft to the touch and looked as real as they felt. Grabbed the stem of the rose, just under the flower and above the perfectly even leaves, Ryan pulled the flower from the vase. About an inch and a half from the leaves that would serve as a hand guard, was a four inch steel blade.

Carved into the blade were intricate vines that slithered toward the tip of the blade. Ryan smiled and studied the knife, rather happy with how it came out. Now, if only he had the courage to give them to Ray. Ryan sighed and put the knife back into the vase with its seven replicas.

He traced the petals of the roses with his thumb and frowned. He had finished them weeks ago, having to hide them from Ray multiple times. He had told Geoff what he was doing, the older man happily agree to helping and keeping quiet about the flowers, all with a knowing smile.

Ryan was an official member of the Fake AH Crew now, he worked behind the scenes, fixing weapons and vehicles. He also started monitoring the city for the crew from his laptop. He hacked into some places that he probably shouldn’t have but that didn’t matter. He watched heists from his computer, monitoring their surroundings by hacking into the cities cameras. He had saved the crews lives a few times. Pat was also essential to heists now, the rabbit running around and making sure everyone was okay. Ryan had given the rabbit laser eyes as well, allowing the rabbit to cut through a wall and squeeze into a building for recon.

Since the debut of his first weapons, leaving the apartment got extremely dangerous. Everyone who was against the Fake AH Crew wanted their weapons and if they couldn’t get them, it was easier to just take them from the source. Ray had taught Ryan how to shoot although he didn’t like doing it. It was easier to just turn a pen into a laser, which he did.

He had been part of the crew for nearly a year by now, slowly working on Ray’s rose knives between bigger projects and heists. He had managed to win the trust of all of the crew members, including Michael by some miracle. He also started trusting the others more. He just had one small problem.

He had fallen hard for Ray. When he had started making the roses it was because of his small crush on the man. However, as time went on, Ryan fell harder and harder for Ray. At first he was sure it was a false hope and he didn’t ruin anything between them with unrequited feelings. However, more and more, Ray was flirting back. Ryan had accidentally flirted with Ray, Geoff so happily pointed that out, but as far as Ryan was aware, Ray never flirted back.

That had changed months ago, now the two of them couldn’t speak two sentences to each other without flirting, according to Geoff anyway. Since that realization, Ryan had worked on the roses every chance he got. They were made out of a super strong light metal that was nearly impossible to carve into. Ryan had to sit for hours with a tool made out of the same metal and slowly etch the carvings into each knife. If he messed up, he had to start all over again.

Now the knives were finished but he was worried that he didn’t have the courage to give them to Ray. He really liked the younger man, his quick wit and cute smiles. Ryan just didn’t want to fuck everything up.

He didn’t seem to get much of a choice, however, because Ray burst into his room holding Pat. “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled at Ryan who scrambled to hide the roses with his body. Ray had gotten into the bad habit of just walking into Ryan’s room without knocking. Ryan had to change clothes in the bathroom because of it. Twice Ray nearly caught him working on the roses but Pat had always warned him of Ray’s approach.

“H-hey Ray.” Ryan smiled awkwardly, trying to keep the flowers hidden while sending small glares at Pat. Ryan had looked around for the rabbit when he had pulled the flowers out of their hiding spot but the rabbit had been nowhere to be seen. “What’s up?”

Ray raised a quizzical eyebrow. “You okay there?” He asked with a smile.

Pat wiggled in Ray’s arms and the sniper set the rabbit down. Pat ran over to Ryan and quickly scanned him before jumping onto Ryan’s shoulder. “Ryan is nervous!” Pat said cheerfully.

Ryan cursed himself for including an emotion scanner in the rabbit’s system. Ray frowned. “Nervous about what?” He asked Ryan, moving over to him.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. Of course he didn’t get a choice in this matter. Taking a deep breath, Ryan turned around and picked up the vase. “I made you these.” He said awkwardly, holding the vase out to Ray.

Ray’s eyes went wide before he smiled happily. “You grew roses?” He asked, taking the vase and gently running his finger over their petals. “They’re really pretty.”

Ryan smiled and took over of the roses by its stem and pulled it free to reveal the blade. “I made them.” He corrected, taking the blade between his fingers and offering Ray the handle. “Took me a long time to carve them.”

Ray’s eyes were wide as he took the knife and weighed it in his hand. “It’s so light.” He marveled, looking at the vines on the blade. “You carved every single one of these? They’re all knives?” He asked getting more and more excited.

Ryan nodded. “I had to carve them by hand. They’re made out of this alloy that’s extremely strong. They won’t dull easily.” He told Ray, pulling another knife out of the vase to show that they were all knives. “Like them?”

“They’re fucking awesome!” Ray said happily, placing the knife in his hand back into the vase and setting the entire thing on the floor. He hugged Ryan tightly. “Thank you.”

Ryan smiled and hugged Ray back, chuckling. “It’s no problem. There’s something I would like to ask you actually.”

Ray released Ryan, making the older man have to do the same. He took a step back and looked at Ryan curiously but with a knowing smile. “What is it?”

Ryan took a deep breath and held it. Swallowing his doubts he left the breath out. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He tried to not rush out. “Well, there’s nowhere we can go that’s safe, so uh. Would you be my boyfriend?” He corrected himself, rushing his words near the end.

Ray froze, shocked and then gave Ryan a huge smile. “About time you asked.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders before kissing him.

Ryan tensed, his hands hovering over Ray’s hips. He didn’t move for a long moment, then his brain caught up with his pounding heart and he kissed Ray back, hands landing on the younger man’s hips.

Ray pulled back with a smile and Ryan just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ray and hugging him tightly. “You knew it was coming?” He asked. “You could have made a move you know.”

Ray laughed awkwardly, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. “I knew about the roses.” He admitted, voice muffled. “I wanted to wait and see if you were actually making them.”

Ryan froze and looked at Ray. No one knew about the roses other than Geoff and Pat, and Geoff had sworn to secrecy. Ryan glared at the rabbit that had jumped off of his shoulder when Ray had hugged him. If Pat could smile, the damn rabbit would have.

“Did you dig around in Pat’s memory banks?” Ryan asked, still glaring at the rabbit. “He gave you the hints, didn’t he?” Pat wasn’t supposed to give password hints to anyone but the person who set the password.

Ray laughed awkwardly, looking up at Ryan and kissing his cheek to make him stop glaring at the robot. “I did and yes, he did give me the hints.” He said, smiling at Ryan. “The password was enough for me to figure it out but I was still a little curious.”

Ryan groaned, making a mental note to make Pat’s security protocol stronger. That was the rabbit wouldn’t give away all of his secrets just because the rabbit liked Ray. “Damn rabbit.” He sighed but smiled anyway. “You never said yes by the way.”

Ray laughed. “I didn’t think I needed to, but yes I will by your boyfriend.” He smiled, leaning up to kiss Ryan again.

Ryan chuckled and met Ray halfway. Pat chirped happily at them when they parted. Ryan chuckled and Ray blushed, having forgot about the rabbit in the kiss. “Oh that’s right.” Ray said pulling away from Ryan and picking up Pat again. “Pat’s leg is squeaking, that’s why I came in here.”

Ryan blinked at Pat, not recalling hearing his legs squeak. The rabbit was chattering quietly to himself. Ryan snorted and picked Pat up and moved the rabbit’s legs, none of them squeaking. “It was time!” Pat defended, squirming in Ryan’s hands.

Ryan laughed and shook his head, placing the rabbit on his shoulder. Maybe he shouldn’t have made Pat so smart. “Pat set us up.” Ryan explained to Ray when the sniper just looked at him confused. “He made it seem like his leg was squeaking.”

Ray blinked blankly at Ryan then laughed. “The fucking robot rabbit set us up?” He laughed, shaking his head. “God damn that’s sad.”

Ryan chuckled and rubbed Pat’s head. “He has a point.” He said, pecking Ray on the cheek. “It was about time.”

Ray blushed and smiled at Ryan. “Yeah, I just don’t want a rabbit reminding us of that.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and resting his head on Ryan’s chest.

Ryan chuckled and played with Ray’s hair, one arm around his waist. “Fair point.” He chuckled.

They stood there for a long moment, Pat jumping off of Ryan’s shoulder and hiding under the bed to give them their privacy. Ryan smiled, happy to be able to hold Ray like this because damn did it feel nice.

“How are we going to tell the others?” Ryan asked, the thought just occurring to him. “Or should we?” He had no idea how these things worked.

Ray shrugged. “The guys won’t care.” He said, squeezing Ryan’s waist lightly. “Michael and Gavin are pretty much banging already and I know that they’ve been betting on when we’ll start to date.”

Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Of course they are.” He smiled. “Who’s likely to win?”

Ray chuckled and shrugged. “I know we’re getting close to none of them winning.” He said, catching onto Ryan’s thoughts. “Want to pretend we’re not until all of them lose?”

“And then tell them we actually were and claim the bet money for ourselves?” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s jaw. “I’m in.”

Ray laughed and shook his head. “We’re a horrible influence on you.” He smiled moving so his lips ghosted over Ryan’s. “I love it.”

Ryan smiled devilishly. “I’m rather enjoying it myself.” He said before kissing Ray.

It was far too easy for them to trick the others into believing that they weren’t dating. They just acted like they normally did which didn’t bother either of them at all. They preferred to be closer and touchy in private anyway. They were not like Michael and Gavin who were all over each other all of the time.

One month into their relationship, Ray over heard the others talking about maybe starting a new bet since none of them had won. Ray ran into Ryan’s room, dragged the man away from the shield he was making and pulled him into the living room. The others had gone quiet when they heard Ryan asking Ray what was going on.

Ray smiled mischievously at all of them, making Ryan sit in the arm chair before placing himself into Ryan’s lap triumphantly. Ryan hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around Ray, smiling confused. The rest of the crew’s jaws dropped.

“What the fuck?!” Michael sneered, frowning.

“You two were already dating?!” Geoff sputtered, shocked.

Jack chuckled, figuring that they were caught from the beginning. Gavin squawked at his lost money.

Ryan laughed and held Ray tighter, realizing what was going on. “For about a month now.” He said, nuzzling Ray’s temple.

“I would have won!” Gavin squawked, pouting.

Ray gave the others a shit eating grin. “And it only counts if you knew we were dating a month ago.” He told them, holding his hands out. “Pay up.”

“What?” Geoff groaned, chugging the beer he had been nursing.

“Technically we win for hiding it.” Ryan pointed out, smiling. “Therefore, pay up.”

The others all groaned, forking over the amounts that they had bet. Ray counted up their winnings with a devilish smile. Ryan just chuckled and answered what questions were thrown their way.

* * *

 

Ray watched Ryan work on his new weapon design from the older man’s lap. He could hear Michael yell at Gavin in the living room and was glad he wasn’t in there. They got little time truly to themselves, everyone was so rarely out of the apartment all at once. Like now, Jack and Geoff were out but Michael and Gavin were still in.

They had their privacy in their room, which was Ryan’s room, Ray just sort of moved in, not that Ryan complained about that. However, there was nothing like having the entire apartment to themselves. The main concern with that was that they wanted to have sex but neither of them wanted to do so while the others were in the apartment, not for the first time anyway.

It had been six months since they had started dating and everything had already been talked about, but they just wanted the apartment to themselves. They could go and buy a hotel room for a night but that seemed like too much effort, plus the others would tease them for it without a doubt. They would prefer if the others didn’t know what they were doing.

They had tried it once when the others were home, Ray struggling to be quiet since he was sort of loud. Things were going well until Gavin wanted Ray for something and wouldn’t go away no matter what they said. The mood was killed instantly.

Ray zoned back into reality when the front door slammed shut and the apartment was completely quiet. They were all gone. Ray smiled and looked up at Ryan who was entirely focused on what he was doing.

Ray glanced at the gun Ryan was making to make sure he wasn’t doing anything dangerous before shifting in Ryan’s lap. Ryan didn’t realize what was happening until Ray was kissing him.

Ryan made a surprised noise before dropping what he was doing and resting his hands on Ray’s waist. They made out slowly, counting each other teeth. Ryan realized what had prompted this make out session when Ray rolled his hips into Ryan’s.

Ryan’s breath hitched and they had to pull apart to breathe. Ray rested his forehead against Ryan’s and smiled devilishly. “Are the others?” Ryan panted, gasping when Ray grinded their hips together again.

“Everyone’s gone.” Ray smiled shuddering and blushing when Ryan cupped and squeezed his ass.

Ryan smirked at Ray, standing and holding Ray close. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and hooked his feet around his waist. Ryan pinned Ray to their bed, nipping at his jaw then kissing his neck.

Ray shuddered and moved his head so Ryan had more room. His fingers fisted in Ryan’s shirt, gasping and moaning quietly when Ryan sucked hickies into his skin. He bucked his hips up into Ryan’s smiling when the older man moaned against his skin.

They pulled apart long enough to get rid of their clothes. Only in their boxers, Ryan pinned Ray to the bed again, in between Ray’s legs. They kissed again, hands exploring. Ray moaned into the kiss when Ryan twerked his nipples before continuing down his torso.  

Pulling away from the kiss, Ryan started to kiss down Ray’s chest, his thumbs rubbing circles into Ray’s thighs close but not close enough to the tent in Ray’s boxers.

Ray shuddered, trying to shift to get any sort of friction. Ryan just held him still and chuckled. His breath ghosted over Ray’s tent, making the younger man whine and try to buck his hips.

Ryan chuckled palming Ray slowly just to hear him moan. His own erection straining against his boxers, Ryan stopped teasing Ray and pulled their underwear off. He watched Ray as he started to fist him. Ray’s eyes were squeezed shut, his swollen lips parted as he moaned and panted. His neck was already bruising from hickies and his back arched gently off of the bed. Ryan just wanted to see so much more.

Reaching in the drawer that he knew Ray had hid condoms and lube in, Ryan pulled out both things and uncapped the tube and coated his fingers. Parting Ray’s legs a bit more, Ryan slid his finger over Ray’s entrance chuckling when the younger man gasped and squirmed under him. “Okay?” He asked, kissing Ray’s cheek while rimming his entrance.

Ray’s breath hitched, “Y-yeah.” He gasped, back bowing when Ryan slowly slide the finger inside of him. Ryan’s hand still fisting Ray slowly to distract him. Ray shifted around him, bucking into his hand and moaning.

“Fuck, Rye. Move.” Ray moaned when he was comfortable, fisting his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Ryan moved his finger slowly, greatly enjoying making Ray a mess under him with just his fingers. He would stop moving his hand every time he added a new finger until Ray was begging him to move again.

Ray whimpered when Ryan pulled his fingers free, covering his neglected erection with the condom and then with lube. Hooking one of Ray’s legs over his shoulder, Ryan held onto the younger man’s hips as he lined himself up with Ray’s entrance. “Ready?” He panted, kissing Ray’s jaw.

Ray nodded quickly, already trying to move to take Ryan in. Ryan chuckled and slid into Ray. He stopped moving entirely when Ray hissed in pain. “Are you okay?” He asked, never wanting to hurt Ray.

Ray panted and nodded. “S-slower.” He shuddered, tugging gently on Ryan’s hair until the older man kissed him. Ryan rolled his hips slowly, sliding further and further into Ray until he was balls deep.

They pulled apart from the sloppy kiss, Ray shifting his hips and moaning at every move he made. “F-fuck. Rye.” He moaned, nipping at Ryan’s neck. “Fucking move.”

Ryan chuckled and pulled out slowly before sliding back in, being careful to listen and watch Ray to make sure he was okay. Ray just gasped and moaned for more so Ryan picked up his pace quickly.

He held onto Ray’s hips, trying to get a better angle. Then Ray’s back arched and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. Ryan smirked and hit the same spot over and over again, Ray getting louder with every hit. At that point it occurred to Ryan, in a very small part of his brain, that the others could be home but that small part of him didn’t give a single fuck because god Ray was beautiful and god he felt amazing and god they needed to do this more often.

Ray climaxed before Ryan but not by much. Ray clenching around him tipped Ryan right over the edge. He fell forward, catching himself before he could crush Ray under him. Ryan panted as he watch Ray come down off his high.

Ryan slid out of Ray slowly. He pulled the condom off and tied it off, tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. He struggled to reach the tissues but once he got a few he cleaned his and Ray’s stomachs off, tossing the tissues into the trash, managing to miss with a few of the tissues.

He panted rather satisfied, collapsing on the bed next to Ray, his arm loosely around Ray’s waist. Ray smiled at Ryan, rolling to snuggling into the older man’s chest. “Fuck.” Ray said breathlessly, smiling when Ryan started to play with his messy hair.

“Well, yes.” Ryan laughed, holding Ray tighter. “That’s what we just did.”

Ray snorted and smacked Ryan’s chest lightly. “Asshole.”

“That was involved.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s head.

Ray rolled his eyes, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest and laughing. “You’re a moron.”

“I’m well aware.” Ryan smiled, tracing patterns into Ray’s back. “That was amazing.”

“Fuck yeah it was.” Ray said, looking up at Ryan. “We’re doing that more now, screw the others.”

“That is an orgy.” Ryan laughed, pecking Ray on the lips when the younger man gave him an amused but slightly annoyed look. “But I couldn’t agree more.”

Ray laughed, shivering slightly. Ryan was warm but the room was cold. Ryan smiled and warped the blanket around them. “Shower when we wake up?” Ryan yawned, pulling Ray closer and closing his eyes.

“Do you mean hot shower sex?” Ray only half joked, yawning and making a cute noise that made Ryan smile. “Then fuck yeah.”

Ryan snorted and smiled. “We’ll see about that. Depends on how well you shake that ass of yours.”

Ray closed his eyes, voice beginning to slur as sleep tugged on him. “I have a great ass, I have no idea how you haven’t plowed into it until now.”

“It was hard.” Ryan laughed, starting to drift off. “You kept showing it off too.”

Ray fell asleep trying to come up with a reply. Ryan chuckled and drifted off himself, whispering an ‘I love you’ into Ray’s hair, almost missing the words being whispered back to him.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?!” Ryan snarled at Geoff. The crew’s boss was bleeding from his shoulder but that was the worst wound he had. The heist had gone bad and Ryan saw it coming before it got too bad. He had warned them to get out of the bank as soon as he saw things going sour. Just as they had started to escape, Ray’s coms got cut with a gun shot.

“I just don’t!” Geoff growled back, trying to hold still for Griffon, Geoff’s wife and the crew’s trusted doctor. “We couldn’t look for him under all of that heat!”

“But you lost that heat!” Ryan snapped. “You could have looked for him!”

“Ryan!” Jack yelled, nursing his broken arm. “None of us are in a good enough condition to help Ray even if we did go look for him.” He said although he was staring at his phone, waiting for it to ring and for Ray to tell them he was fine.

Ryan bit his lip, looking at Michael and Gavin who were both unconscious. Gavin took a bullet to the leg and Michael had a hole in his shoulder. His hands shook as he pulled them into fists. “I’m going to look for him.” He decided, rushing to grab the gun Ray had given him and his laser pen.

He ignored Geoff’s shouts to not be a moron and slammed the apartment door shut behind him, Pat on his shoulder. “Pat.” Ryan said as he left the building and started to run for Ray’s last location. “Locate Ray.”

“Yes Ryan!” Pat chirped, the rabbit’s eyes going green for a moment. Pat’s eyes turned red again and he jumped off of Ryan’s shoulder and started to run. “This way!”

Ryan frowned and followed the rabbit, laser pen in his hand in case he needed it. He may have bugged Ray’s clothes but the younger mad knew that he had done that. Ryan had bugged everyone’s clothes just in case.

Ryan followed Pat down sketchy alleyways and past thugs who shied away from him because they knew who he was. This heist was bad from the moment Geoff suggested it. They were going to try and rob the biggest bank in the city. Ryan knew it would be bad from the start.

Geoff had apparently heard that the bank had some event going on and thought it would be the best time to attack it. Ryan hadn’t heard anything about an event in all of the hacking he had done but chose to trust Geoff. He should have looked into it more.

It was a set up and Ryan caught onto it almost before it was too late. He managed to warn the others in time, Ray had just gotten to the ground to escape when the gunshot had gone off and the younger man’s coms got cut. Ryan’s heart sunk but assumed someone would go looking for Ray.

When they lost their heat and returned to the apartment without Ray, Ryan insisted that they tell him where Ray was when Geoff got fed up with him and told him. Ryan’s blood was still boiling. Geoff had said it a million times, if someone was a liability they were left behind. Ryan didn’t believe that because he and Jack had hulled Michael’s and Gavin’s sorry, unconscious asses into the apartment but not Ray’s. They were injured and down before Ray. They were unconscious in their car when Jack and Geoff purposefully looked for them.

Ray had ranted about this to Ryan a million times. The others didn’t care about him, he was just some replaceable brat to them. Michael wasn’t replaceable because of his killing skills, Gavin wasn’t replaceable because of his connections, Jack for his piloting skills, Geoff because he was the leader. Ryan because of his technical knowhow. Ray was a sniper, a dime a dozen.

Ryan had always thought that the others cared more than they let on but maybe not. Maybe they really didn’t care. All of those thoughts could wait until Ray was safe and healing.

Pat chittered angrily and stopped in an alleyway. Ryan could see a police officer laying in his own blood and sprinted for the corpse. Ray was leaning against the wall opposite of the body. He was holding his shoulder, a gun in his hand.

“Ray!” Ryan gasped, pulling his jacket off and pressing it to where Ray’s shoulder was bleeding. Ryan had a bit of Deja vu but ignored it. “Fuck. Pat!”

Ray stared at Ryan with glassy eyes. “Rye?” He mumbled with a confused frown. “Why are you here?”

Pat stood on his hind legs and scanned Ray. “Ray has a deep graze from a bullet! A lot of blood was lost but can be easily mended!” The rabbit told Ryan. “I will go retrieve something to act as bandages!” Pat added before running off again.

Ryan nodded at Pat, pulling Ray to rest against his chest. “Thank god.” He said, his voice shaking. “I thought you were dead.”

“Where are the others?” Ray said, sounding more awake. “Are they okay?”

Ryan ground his teeth. The others didn’t care about Ray but Ray cared about them. It made Ryan nauseous. “They’re fine.” He spat, holding Ray tighter. “What happened?”

Ray sighed, relieved. “I got off the roof and this guy was waiting for me. I ducked but not fast enough and shot him.” He told Ryan, resting his head on the older man’s chest. “My arm hurt like a bitch and there were other cops so I stayed put. I didn’t think I was losing a lot of blood until it was really hard to stand.”

Ryan frowned, rubbing Ray’s good arm. “Rose, you’ve been out here for two hours.” He said, using his favorite pet name for Ray. “You’re lucky you didn’t pass out.”

Ray laughed weakly, he sounded exhausted. “I was bleeding out for three hours before you found me when we met.” He smiled up at Ryan. “You’re just doomed to find me bleeding out.”

Ryan hadn’t wanted to cry until that moment. It never occurred to him until right then that when Ray had stumbled onto his doorstep, the crew had abandoned him. That they only saved him from the hospital because he could tell the police all about them. Ryan held Ray tighter and hid his face in Ray’s hair, trying to hold back his tears. He wondered if Ray knew that. He didn’t want him too. He didn’t want anyone hurting Ray like that.

“Rye?” Ray’s voice slurred with sleep. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled at Ray.

“Let’s get you fixed up.” Ryan said gently, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. By the time Pat returned with cloth clean enough to use as bandages, Ray had fallen asleep and Ryan was cradling him in his lap.

Ryan followed Pat’s instructions on how to properly wrap Ray’s shoulder before carrying Ray back to the apartment, Pat curled up in Ray’s lap making worried noises. When he managed to awkwardly open the door, the others hadn’t really moved from when he left.

Geoff stood when Ryan angrily kicked the door closed. “There you are.” He said, coming over and inspecting Ray. “You found him!”

 _No thanks to you._ Ryan spat in his mind but kept his appearance neutral. If he learned anything from the Fake AH Crew, it was how to act. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. His shoulder needs stiches.”

“I can do that.” Griffon smiled kindly at Ryan, gesturing for him to lay Ray on the cleaned off coffee table.

Ryan did what was asked of him, not answering any of the questions that Geoff asked him. Jack eventually caught on to Ryan’s distress and made Geoff stop before anyone got too angry.

As soon as Griffon was done patching Ray up, Ryan picked him up again and took him to their room and locked the door. “Pat.” Ryan sighed, laying Ray on their bed. “Tell me if anyone is coming, okay?”

“Yes Ryan.” Pat said before curling up on Ray’s chest.

Ryan watched them for a long moment extremely glad that Ray was okay. He frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through Ray’s hair smiling sadly when the younger man leaned into his hand.

Ryan forgot all about gather up their things and leaving while the others were sleeping. That had been his intended goal after all. He was just too content just sitting there and being happy that Ray was alive.

“Geoff is coming.” Pat notified him without moving from Ray’s chest.

Ryan scowled and stood. He opened the door before Geoff could knock. Geoff stared at him surprised, frowning when Ryan entered the hallway and closed the door behind him. “I came to see if you’re both alright.” Geoff frowned, folding his arms.

“Yeah?” Ryan sneered. His patients had worn out. “I bet you care.” He snapped sarcastically.

Geoff leaned away from Ryan a bit, looking offended. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Ryan shook and then he couldn’t stand it anymore. “My problem is that none of you gave a single fuck about Ray!” He shouted, glaring daggers at Geoff. “You say you couldn’t go for him, but you hulled Michael and Gavin’s unconscious asses in here without a problem!”

Geoff stepped back, having never actually seen Ryan angry. He had seen him frustrated but never angry. “We had our hands full!”

“Too full to go and get someone completely conscious and able to help you with those sleeping morons?!” Ryan spat, taking a step toward Geoff. “He was awake when I found him! He was worried about you when I found him! He would have died if I _hadn’t_ found him!”

Geoff backed away from Ryan again, glancing down the hall when Jack and Griffon watched them from the living room with worried looks. “Ryan calm down.” He said slowly, not wanting to unleash Ryan’s furry because he had no idea what Ryan could do.

“I’ll calm down when you give me a good explanation for just leaving Ray behind!” Ryan snarled, jabbing a finger into Geoff’s chest. “Because if you actually follow you’re liability rule then you would have brought Ray home instead of Gavin and Michael!”

Geoff had nothing to say to that. He had no explanation other than he forgot that Ray was there. He often did because Ray was always so quiet.

Ryan just got angrier in the silence. Jack was standing now and slowly walking toward them. Ryan looked between Geoff and Jack and sneered. He turned away from Geoff, opened the door to his and Ray’s room and slammed the door behind him.

Geoff and Jack glanced at each other before Geoff slowly moved away from the door. At least Ryan wasn’t destroying anything or trying to kill them. That was good at least.

Two hours later, Ryan stalked through the living room, a huge and heavy looking duffle on his back and Ray, still asleep, in his arms. Geoff stood quickly. “What the fuck? What are you doing?” He demanded, following Ryan to the door.

“We’re leaving.” Ryan huffed, awkwardly opening the front door. He growled and glared at Geoff when the mustached man slammed it shut again.

“Like hell you are!” Geoff snapped, matching Ryan’s glare. “I know you’re pissed but leaving isn’t going to solve anything.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Geoff. “And just staying here and watching you get Ray killed will?” He snapped, holding Ray tighter. “We’re leaving.”

“No you’re not!” Geoff snarled, getting between Ryan and the door. “What will it take for you to believe that we’re not trying to get Ray killed?”

“Not leaving him to die on some random person’s doorstep or some shitty alley!” Ryan yelled. “Pat! Attack mode!”

Pat’s eyes glowed red from Ray’s lap. Geoff froze, having not seen the rabbit and knowing exactly what the robot in attack mode could do. “Ryan.” Jack said gently, slowly approaching them. “Calm down. You should at least talk to Ray before deciding something like this.” He told Ryan gently, knowing that Ryan always considered Ray’s opinion.

Ryan glared at Jack but his glare lessened to a sneer. “Pat, stand down.” He grumbled, the rabbit’s head disappearing under Ray’s arms. Ryan went back into his and Ray’s room, not coming out for anything other than for the food Jack offered them. He wouldn’t even take the food from Geoff.

Ray woke up the next day, groggy and confused. Ryan gave him some Advil for his aching arm. He told Ray what happened and once Ray was more awake told him about wanting to leave and why.

Ray didn’t say a word until Ryan was finished. Ryan watched Ray closely, flinching when tears started down Ray’s face. He started to apologize but Ray stopped him by crawling into his lap and sobbing into his chest.

Ryan frowned and held Ray tightly, letting him cry. He thread his fingers through Ray’s hair and rocked back and forth. Ray never cried, he would come close, but he never cried. It broke Ryan’s heart.

When Ray had calmed down Ryan grabbed the duffle bag again and pulled Ray through the apartment. Geoff and Jack were on the couch but Ray and Ryan didn’t say a word and snuck out of the apartment without making a sound. They both doubted that anyone would notice they were gone until it was too late.

As Ray drove them to a safe house that only he knew about, Ryan took them off of the grid. He had Pat disable any tracking devices that they had on them. When they arrived at the safe house, a small cabin hours from the city, Ray’s phone rang.

Ray and Ryan stared at Geoff’s number on the caller ID then Ray threw the phone into the woods and they continued to drive out of the county. They eventually stopped in a shitty motel, Ray having enough money saved up to last them awhile.

They eventually ended up in New York because Ray had some connections there. Ryan continued to build weapons and sell them to the highest bidder but he had changed his style enough that no one from the Fake AH Crew would be able to recognize his work. Ray continued to go on heists but they were less dangerous and consisted mostly of assassinations from a distance. They paid well so neither of them complained.

Ray had thought that he would be sad. He thought he would miss the crew, but he didn’t. Pat was a much better heist partner, keeping a lively conversation with Ray and actually helping instead of blowing shit up. When he returned home, instead of silence he was met with a kiss and good food and sometimes a new weapon to test.

They never lost interest with each other. To them everything was actually pretty awesome. They were still deeply in love with each other and having their own apartment was a blessing. Ryan still ran recon and made sure everything worked in Ray’s heists and Ray sat in on Ryan’s weapons deals to make sure they didn’t go to shit. It was a nice system for them, one neither of them wanted broken.

Of course, that was too much to ask for.

* * *

 

Two years after leaving the Fake AH Crew Ray was walking home after a successful assassination. Ray twirled one of the rose knives that Ryan had given him. He liked using in up close and personal jobs. He smiled happily, trying to remember if Ryan told him what was for diner. Pat purred in his ear from his perch on Ray’s shoulder. No one questioned the short man in a purple hoodie with a fluffy white bunny on his shoulder.

Pat’s ears stood up and he chittered angrily. “Geoff’s approaching.” He warned Ray, the sniper tensing up. Ray pulled his gun from its holster and ran into an alley.

Ray carefully move through the alleyways, none of the thugs or homeless people he passed messing with him. Pat quietly warned him that Geoff was giving chase and asked a few times if he should notify Ryan. Ray told him no each time because he didn’t want to worry the older man.

“Where is he Pat?” Ray asked the rabbit when Pat stopped telling him if Geoff was following or not.

“I can no longer hear or sense him.” Pat sounded unsure. “That is not right.”

Ray frowned and glanced around him. Jumping, he climbed onto the fire escape of a building and then to the roof. Running across roofs, away from his and Ryan’s apartment, Ray eventually doubled back and entered their building. Pat was still on edge but said the same thing. He couldn’t sense Geoff and that it wasn’t right.

Ray got to their apartment and quickly opened the door, feeling nervous. His nerves didn’t quiet when Ryan greeted him like he always did, completely unaware of Geoff’s presence in the city. “Rose?” Ryan said gently, wrapping a worried arm around Ray. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Ray leaned into Ryan, unable to shake his nervous feeling. “Geoff’s in the city.” He said after a moment of debating over telling Ryan or not. “Pat was tracking him and then he couldn’t sense Geoff anymore.”

Pat nodded, rubbing Ray’s head because he could sense his nervousness. “He was following Ray with the intent or capture.” The rabbit told them, making them both tense.

“We should leave the city.” Ryan said in a hushed voice and Ray nodded. They packed everything important, filled their car up, and drove out of the city. For months they would drive to a new city, get settled then have to leave again because either Geoff or another member of the Fake AH Crew would show up.

Ryan tried to track them as they fled but the crew was as allusive as he remembered them being when he first joined. There was little information on them other than they were still the major gang in Los Santos.

They had managed to out maneuver them for six months before Geoff managed to get a step ahead of them. They had chosen to set up camp in a small no name town in Georgie to throw the crew off of their tracks. Ryan had erased their tracks completely. They even went by completely different names there. Ryan had used a random name generator to make sure no one would suspect the names.

They had been on a date, the first one in months, when they returned home to Pat squealing. Ray ran ahead, gun out and ready to fire. Geoff was struggling with the rabbit in their kitchen, attack mode activated.

Pat’s claws were sharper than some knives and his eyes glowed, ready to fire lasers at Geoff. Ray aimed his gun at Geoff and Ryan called Pat off. The rabbit hissed at Geoff before jumping into Ryan’s arms.

Geoff panted, glaring at the rabbit and holding his hands up in surrender. His face was bleeding from multiple bad scratches. “Give me one reason not to shoot you right now.” Ray snarled.

Geoff sighed. “Look, I get that you’re both still pissed.” He said slowly, watching Ryan pull a small box out of his pocket with weary eyes. “I wanted to clear some things up.”

“After two years?” Ray snorted and Ryan frowned, flipping the box in his hand.

“You’re hard to find.” Geoff spat with a sigh. “Ryan’s good at erasing tracks.”

“Not good enough.” Ryan sighed, dropping the box and a light shield doomed around Ray and himself before disappearing.

Geoff frowned and sighed. “Damnit, I’m trying to apologize!” He snapped, glaring between them. “We’ve all done shitty things, we just need you two to come back.”

Ray frowned and shook his head. “I’m pretty happy not going back.” He said, clicking his safety on and off because he knew what the light shield did and he knew Geoff did not.

“Agreed.” Ryan frowned, rubbing Pat’s head as the rabbit pulled himself onto Ryan’s shoulder. “We’ve made a nice mark for ourselves outside the crew.”

Geoff sighed and watched Ray’s safety switch on and off. “We need you back.” He tried again. “We’re struggling to stay afloat without Ryan’s weapons or Ray’s ability. Turns out there are some really shitty snipers out there.”

“No shit.” Ray sneered. “We don’t want any part of the crew anymore.”

Ryan nodded and sighed. “Please leave. We won’t infringe on your territory or sell any weapons in your area.” He said, glancing behind him. “And tell Michael not to fire at us. If he does it’ll bounce back and hit him and I do not feel like cleaning up a body tonight.”

Geoff and Ryan looked at Michael when the hot tempered man exited his hiding place, dropped his gun and folded his arms, Ray’s eyes and gun never left Geoff. “Just come home assholes. All of us actually miss you.”

Geoff scowled while Ray and Ryan considered Michael for a moment and Pat chittered. “No lie detected!” the rabbit informed Ray and Ryan, having scanned Michael without needing to be told.

Ryan glanced at Ray but the younger man shook his head. “Leave.” Ray snapped at them. “We’re not coming back.”’

Ryan nodded, leaving this up to Ray since he had been with the crew longer and leaving them had hurt him the most. “Wherever we go next, do not follow.”

Michael and Geoff begrudgingly left, not really having any other choice. Ray and Ryan packed up that night and left yet again. When they settled down in Maryland they didn’t hear from Geoff or the crew again. Ryan saw that the Fake AH Crew had disbanded not long after Geoff and Michael left their home in Georgia.

Geoff had disappeared with Griffon. Jack had married a sweet girl from Australia, sending Ray and Ryan an invitation to their wedding. They actually went, glad to see Jack again. Gavin and Michael were still mercenaries for hire and Ryan occasionally sent them weapons if Michael asked him nicely enough.

They were happy with their lives from there. They had each other and did jobs they generally enjoyed. Ray cried like a baby when Pat eventually stopped working. Ryan could only replace so many parts. Eventually the rabbit’s main computer chip fried and Ryan couldn’t replace that and still retain the personality Pat had gained over the years. Ryan shed a few tears as they buried the robot in their backyard. Pat had served them well for fifteen years. Ryan couldn’t bring himself to build a replacement robot.

They kept in contact with Jack, the bearded man and his wife visiting from time to time. None of them were in the criminal business anymore. Jack was working for a legal firm, surprisingly, while Ryan was an engineering professor at a nearby college. Ray had few talents outside being a mercenary but he found that YouTube paid him well for playing video games. As far as any of them were aware, Michael and Gavin were still mercenaries although they heard from them so rarely.

Only Jack had heard from Geoff. He and Griffon had a daughter and they both worked semi-normal jobs. Griffon carved statues out of wood and Geoff was hired at random by companies to knock heads in when shit wasn’t getting done.

All of them were actually pretty happy. Ryan would find that during slow days at the college, he would remember how all of this shit started. He would remember Ray bleeding on his doorstep. Fate really had everything planned out for him from there.


End file.
